Grune (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Grune. Grune is a former Thunderian who used to be captain of the Thunderian Army, alongside Panthro who was one of his closest friends. Grune and Panthro both began their careers as soldiers in the Thunderain Army. They quickly rose in ranks thanks to their impressive fighting skills and bravery. Once during battle, Grune even ripped off one of his saber-tooth to rescue Panthro from the clutches of Spidera. Claudus considered the two to be his best warriors as well as his closest friends. Despite being loyal to the crown, Grune had an insatiable hunger for more power, even telling Panthro that he hoped to become king one day. So it is no surprise that he was devastated when Claudus chose the lesser experienced Lynx-O to be the General of his army over both Grune and Panthro, opting instead to send the two soldiers on a quest to locate the Book of Omens. As Panthro and Grune combed Third Earth for the book, Grune's disappointment turned to paranoia and he eventually ended up freeing Mumm-Ra and siding with him in return for unlimited power. Grune then helped Mumm-Ra and his Lizard Army infiltrate Thundera, leading to its fall as well as the death of Claudus. Grune then leads an attack into the Elephant Village to obtain the Spirit Stone and there he engages in a fight to the death with his former friend Panthro. As the two are caught in battle, the Astral Plane begins to collapse and Grune is sucked into its pull. He grabs onto Panthro's arms as a last resort but the ThunderCat quotes him his own motto, "Any sacrifice is worth the defeat of your enemy" and pushes him into the portal, sacrificing both his arms in the process. Strengths Grune is a highly skilled fighter. The many years that he spent serving in the Thunderian Army, first as a soldier and then as a captain, have provided him with ample experience in combat and warfare. Weaknesses Grune's insatiable lust for power and his limitless ambitions often cloud his judgement, making him rash and at times, easy to manipulate. Weapons and Equipment Grune is armed with a giant mace that can shoot intense green energy beams. One one occasion, Grune ripped out one of his saber-tooth and used it as a weapon against Spidera. Appearances * Omens, Part I * Omens, Part II * Ramlak Rising * Old Friends * Into the Astral Plane * Between Brothers Trivia * Just like in the original 1980s series, Grune is a Thunderian who eventually turns to evil and allies with Mumm-Ra. * Also in both his incarnations, Grune is shown to have two saber-tooths but he loses one of them early on. He also carries a Mace-like weapon in both series'. * According to an interview given by Dan Norton, in the unproduced Season 2, Grune would have been shown to be trapped in the Astral Plane and transformed into a more monstrous version of himself, with Panthro's severed arms attached to him. Gallery Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011)